leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thresh/@comment-24.88.81.211-20130126073932
I can't believe It's back and forth in the comments section. Having seen lots of thresh matches and played with and against thresh I have to say. He's great. He's like a lot of supports situational. Seriously. Every Support serves a certain Carry. Thresh is an initiator. He grabs targets towards you and keeps them close or pulls you away from targets. And creates a setup for a clean escape. Not every Carry needs an initiator though. And some supports are very specific to the type of champion they can be paired with. That Karma. She actually gives melee carries a fighting chance in bottom lane. You would never know unless you gave it a try or saw for yourself but that's where she fits and it works quite well. Lulu is an enabler who buffs and debuffs opponents making her very all purpose and pretty good for most Carries. So lets say your in a ranked match and the ADC has chosen Caitlyn. Thresh or Lulu? Caitlyn can poke at a safe distance and can get away really easily so she doesn't need the pull or grab and once she gets the level six she can kill anyone who she's harassed to a sliver of health. Thresh is useless for the most part and may become a nice teamfight initiator but other than that he wasn't useful. Lulu would suit her better as they both can poke the opponent and gives her defensive measures like a sheild to buffer counterattacks and glliterance to slow targets running toward them giving them both a clean escape. But what if the ADC didn't choose Caitlyn and instead chose Corki? Corki has no poke until level 6. Champions like Ezreal can hit him and he'd never get a chance to get close. He's easy destroy as well and Valkyrie once used has a long cool down and lets say you tower dived on a sure thing but it actually didn't work out (they turned up barrier or flashed away). You are as screwed they get. Lulu still works out but she can't prevent people from hitting you or give you a quick escape when you dive. She also puts herself in danger watching over you. She would run out of mana keeping you constantly buffed and trying to poke for him to keep the enemy away. Thresh would be better. While Corki tries to farm Thresh applies the lantern purely as a shield for Corki to be in while he works the minions. He looks for moments to grab targets not unlike Blitzcrank but if he fails a grab it's not a big deal. Head out of the bush and work the minions with flay and make use of the death sentence's passive to create a vulnerability in the minion wave. Apply sheild on Corki when necessary. Thresh now has a chance to apply his grab and being in lane assisting farm makes his grab harder to predict because he's on the move rather than camping. Once he gets a grab Corki can dive the target and really get them really and Thresh has everything to keep them there. He's good but once again he's not sustain support so if you need that mana or run out of hp from living on the edge too often he won't do you any good either. Sona, Soraka, Nami. You might want them more and you should take them. It's all situational Thresh has been added to the repertoire of the stratagist. Who knows who to use and how to use them and who to use them with. it's all part of the game Sirs and lady.